Beauty and The Beast
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Marcus King is the bodyguard for the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bobby Roode, others see him as nothing more than a animal who cares about no one but himself but can a former's Knockouts champion change all of that?
1. The Beast Comes To TNA

**What's up everyone, its your boy ChainGangSoldier45 back with another brand new story but this time instead of WWE I'm going with TNA. I have to admit I'm not a huge fan of TNA like I am for WWE but they do have their moments, anyways I picked the title Beauty and The Beast because it fits the concept of the story so anyways please enjoy.**

***I own nothing but Marcus King.**

Bobby Roode stood in the middle of the ring with the TNA World Heavyweight Championship resting on his shoulder and a smile on his face. "I may be defending my title against that idiot Austin Aries but that's only if he can make it to our match for you see Mister Aries will my face my bodyguard and the man who will make sure I keep this title around my waist…. MARCUS KING!" a generic music hits and out walks a Samoan, he has shoulder length black hair, which he sometimes puts up into a ponytail, emerald green eyes, black beard to match his hair. He has a large tribal tattoo on his left arm from shoulder down to his wrist. He wore Black Bulletproof vest, black jeans, black boots and black wristbands. Marcus walked down the ramp then entered the ring taking a stand next to his employer. "So Austin Aries get your ass out here so you can get the beating you deserve" Roode growls, the music of Austin Aries hits making the crowd cheer as he walks out onto the stage then runs down the ramp sliding into the ring but as he stands Marcus decks him with a vicious uppercut knocking him down to the mat.

Marcus picks the man up then whips him hard into the turnbuckle but before he could do anything a ref came down and told him to stand back. Marcus backs up as Roode gets out of the ring, after the ref checked on Aries he rang the bell so Marcus ran and hit Aries with a hard clothesline which he followed up with another vicious uppercut making Aries fall to the mat. Aries rolls then leans on the bottom rope, Marcus gets out of the ring, he runs around the ring then leaps connecting a drop kick to the side of Aries skull sending back into the ring. Marcus gets back in the ring, he stalks the down number one contender then slowly backed into the corner and crouched down measuring Aries up. As soon as Austin stands, Marcus runs then leaps into the air punching Aries in the side of his skull with a move he calls Thor Punch knocking Aries once again down the mat.

Marcus looks to Roode who is extremely happy at the sight before him, Marcus backs up once again to the turnbuckle. He lets out a roar then punches the mat, he waited until Aries stood again then Marcus ran connecting with a Spear knocking the wind out of Aries. Marcus wasted no time in covering the man, the ref dropped down to the mat and started the count.

1….

2…

3…

Marcus stands as Roode's music hits, he turns his attention to his boss who nods his head. Marcus walks over and picks Aries up then whips him over the top rope making him land on the arena floor. "What a vicious beating Marcus King is giving Austin Aries" Mike Tenay says with concern for the number one contender, Marcus picks Aries up then whips him hard into the steel steps making him fly over them landing on the other side of them. Marcus stands there then turns and walks up the ramp where Bobby Rood was waiting for him with a smile on his face. The two men turned and walked into the back but just as they did Kurt Angel appeared.

"So I see you went ahead and hired some muscle to do your dirty work Roode but lets see how you do in a match against Abyss later tonight and if your boy here interferes then you can expect to face both Austin Aries and Abyss next week" Angle says before walking off, Marcus looks to Roode who storms off making his way back to his locker room so Marcus follows him.

(!)

Marcus stood there at the gorilla position with Bobby warming up in front of him, the large Samoan stood there not saying anything then Roode's music hit so they walked out to a chorus of boos from Impact crowd. Marcus followed Bobby down the ramp then we walked around and stood outside the ring just as Bobby entered the ring. The crowd changes from boos to cheers once Abyss's music hits, the monster walks out onto the stage and starts walking down the ramp but he stops to take a glance at Marcus who stares back at him with a blank expression on his face. Marcus watches as Abyss enters the ring then the ref rang the bell so Marcus stood there watching the match and occasionally walked back and forth.

During the match the ref was knocked out and Abyss and thrown Roode outside the ring, Marcus slowly made his way around the ring and just as Abyss reached down to grab Bobby by the hair, Marcus ran then leaped hitting Abyss in the skull with Thor Punch knocking the Monster out cold. Marcus tossed Bobby into the ring then walked over and shook the referee Earl Hebner awake so he could make the count giving Bobby Roode the win but the celebration was cut short when Kurt Angel's music hit and he walked out with a microphone in his hand. "I guess I didn't make my self clear to you two, Roode I told that if your boy there interfered in the match then I would put Abyss in the match" Angle said gaining cheers from the Impact Zone to Roodes distaste. "But I'm a reasonable man, so this what's going to happen, next week it will be Marcus King going one on one against Abyss in a monster ball match and if Abyss wins then he will put in the title match but Marcus wins then Abyss won't be in it" Angle says before walking into the back.

Marcus entered the back following Roode, he didn't follow him as he walked in the opposite direction heading to the locker room shared by the mid card talent. He entered and instantly saw some of the other talent giving him dirty looks but he ignored them for he wasn't here in the business to make friends but to cause pain to others. He quickly changed into his street clothes then left the room making his way to the parking lot only to knock someone over as he turns the corner. He looked down to see that it was former Knockouts champion Madison Rayne but outside the ring her name was Ashley Simmons he had knocked down. "Sorry bout that, I wasn't paying attention" she said as she got to her feet, Marcus didn't respond as he walked past her which clearly irritated her so she said, "What an asshole" she muttered as she walked off.

Marcus entered the parking lot to see that Bobby was waiting for him but didn't notice him approach as he was to busy texting away on his cell phone. He only stopped when Marcus opened the trunk then threw the bags into it and slammed it shut. The two men got into the car and Marcus drove out of the parking lot, he drove to the hotel, he got out then opened the trunk. "While your back there grab my bag and bring it to my room, I have business to handle" Roode said, Marcus glares at the man then jerks the man's bag out of the trunk before slamming it shut. Marcus entered the hotel then after getting Bobby's key from the front desk he made his way to the elevator, he pressed the button for the fifth floor making the doors close. When the doors opened he stepped out and walked towards Bobby's room, after opening the door he placed Roode's bag on the table in the room then left making his way down to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door with his key then stepped inside, he placed his own bag on the floor then after getting everything situated he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone please take some time to review.**


	2. Monster Ball Mayham

**Hello everyone, first off thanks for reading chapter 1, it gives me confidence to continue the story and so here is chapter 2 which contains the Monster Ball Match between Marcus King and Abyss. We also get some interaction between Marcus and Madison so be on the look out for that as well. **

***I own nothing except Marcus King while Matt Lopez goes to thejoker122.**

Marcus stood in Roode's locker room, he watched as his employer walked around circles supposedly it was his way giving him a prep talk. "All right, now you listen to me Marcus…. You better win tonight or I swear I make your career a living hell here at Impact Wrestling do you hear me?" Roode says and when Marcus doesn't reply Roode slaps him across the face, which does multiple times before, Marcus stops him by catching his hand. Marcus glares at the man before leaving the locker room so his so called boss can do whatever the hell he does before a match, he makes his way down the hall and comes to a stop at the catering table, he grabbed a water bottle then made his way to the monitor so he could see the start of the show. He watches the match between Low Ki and Manik, he watched the match with little interest do to him fully focusing on his match later tonight with Abyss.

Marcus felt a presence next to him but he knew it wasn't Bobby cause Roode would have said something sarcastic or rude to him. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Madison standing there but she wasn't really looking at him more at the monitor. Roode appeared and he glared at Madison before saying, "Lets get go" Roode's music hit so the two men walked out to deafening boos from the crowd. The two man made they're way down the ramp, Marcus entered the ring while Bobby took a seat at ringside, Marcus walked around the ring awaiting the arrival of his opponent and then Abyss's music hit. The boos changed to cheers as the Monster made his way down the ramp, both men stood in the ring as Jeremy Borash gave the formal ring introductions before leaving the ring.

Marcus and Abyss lock up, both men try to win the battle of strength only for neither man to get the upper hand so they break up. They once again lock up and Marcus wins the battle, he brings his knee up and slams it into Abyss's midsection before running to the rope. When he comes back he tires for a shoulder block but it doesn't knock Abyss down so he runs to the ropes again and this time instead of going for a shoulder block he leaps into the air hitting Abyss with a thunderous flying clothesline taking the big man down finally. Marcus looks around then gets out of the ring, he searches underneath the ring and pulls out a trash can full of weapons which he tosses into the ring over the top rope. Marcus looks over at Roode who nods his head then Marcus enters the ring and goes right for the trashcan.

He reaches in and pulls out a baseball bat with barbwire wrapped around it, he twirls it around in the air as he stalks Abyss. He watches as the self proclaimed monster stands then Marcus whacks him in the back with the barbwire bat making Abyss drop to his knees. Marcus walks around him again until he stood in front of him, Marcus brought the bat up then swung only to stop a mere inches from Abyss's face. He then kicks Abyss square in the face then he drops the bat to the mat, he walks over to the trash can once more, he reaches in and pulls it out a black sack which contained one of two things but before he could open the sack Abyss hits him in the back with the baseball bat making him drop the sack and to his knees.

Abyss drops the bat as well then gets out of the ring, he reaches under the ring and pulls out a table, which he slides into the ring. He gets back into the ring, he picks up the table then leans it against the turnbuckle but when he turns around Marcus hits with a Spear right though the table. Both men are down, the ref walks over and checks on both, Roode who is sitting outside the ring stands up and starts walking in circles clearly showing his nervousness. Marcus is the first to show a sign of life, he gets to his hands and knees, he walks over and after grabbing the trashcan he dumps the contents out. Marcus turns around and waits for Abyss to get to his feet, when he does Marcus places the trashcan over Abyss head then he runs to the ropes and when he comes back he hits Abyss in the side of the head with Punch of Thor knocking the monster down to the mat.

Marcus rolls his shoulders then turns back to see the black sack on the ground so he walks over and picks it up, he turns around only for Abyss to hit him with a chockeslam down to the mat, Abyss reaches down then starts yanking the vest off of Marcus and when he was done he tossed it out of the ring. Abyss reaches down and picks Marcus up who breaks the hold by kicking him in the gut then Marcus grabs Abyss and whips him hard into the ropes and when Abyss comes back Marcus picks him up and connects with a Samoan Drop on the thumbtacks.

Both men were down, neither showing any sign of movement, Roode sat at ringside biting his finger nails at the thought he may have a triple threat on his hands. Abyss shows the first sign of life as he sits up, he is in intense pain but is still able to stand, he walks over to one of the corners and grabs the black bag he had brought in earlier then after opening it he poured the contents on the mat revealing shards of glass. Marcus gets up and runs at Abyss going for Punch of Thor but out of nowhere Abyss counters with a Black Hole Slam right onto the broken glass. Marcus felt the pain more due to the fact that Abyss as removed his vest early on in the match. Abyss did his signature taunt when suddenly Roode got onto the apron, he started yelling at the ref, which caught Abyss's attention making him walk over.

The fans started cheering when TNA's newest superstar Matt Lopez came running down the ramp with a lead pipe in his hand. He leaps to the ropes then swings the pipe hoping to hit Roode but Roode dropped down at the last minute making Matt hit Abyss with the pipe. When Abyss turned around Marcus connected with a thunderous Spear then went for the pin.

1….

2….

3….

Marcus slid out of the ring backwards until his feet touch the ground, he staggered a little bit but once he was able he started walking up the ramp. He entered the back with Roode right behind him and not to Marcus's surprise didn't thank him for making sure that Roode wouldn't have a triple threat on his hands at Genesis next week Sunday. Marcus made his way towards the trainer's room and entered, the trainer wasn't in there so he hopped up onto one of the tables with his back facing the door.

(!)

Madison Rayne entered the back after defeating her rival Angelina Love once again. She was happy because she was getting a step back towards the Knockouts championship, she turned the corner only to stop in her tracks at the sight in front of her. "Hello Madison" it was Impact Wrestling's resident freak and Madison's stalker Samuel Shaw standing before her. She started to back up, "Where are you going Madison, I mean there's no where for you to run" he said as he started making his way towards her so she spun on her heel and took off with him right behind her but instead of running he simply walked after her. Madison didn't look back nor did she care where she was running too, all she knew was that she had to get the hell away from Shaw.

She turned the corner and that's when she saw the trainer's room so she ran to it and flung the door open before stepping inside then slammed the door shut. Madison locked the door and backed away from the door as she tired to catch her breath. She heard movement to her left so she turned her head to see Marcus sitting there with his back to her, Madison looked and saw that his back was bleeding due to the shards of glass from his match against Abyss earlier tonight. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a small tray along with tweezers then went over to where Marcus was sitting. Madison began to pluck the shards out of the Samoan's back slowly not wanting to hurt him, she reached the hand up that wasn't holding the tweezers and placed it on Marcus's back so she work better.

Marcus felt the hand touch his shoulder, he turned his head slightly and out the corner of his eye, he saw who was there but said nothing. Her touch was soft, it reminded him of when he was a child and how his mother would rub his back whenever he was sick to get him to fall asleep. Unfortunately for Marcus, his mother died when he was fifteen, he blamed himself for it due to the fact that she was out looking him for him after he had ran out following an argument with his father. Madison must've finished cause she pulled her hands away and dropped the tweezers into the tray making a clinking sound. Marcus slowly stood, he turned to face Madison then to her surprise he said,

"Thanks."

**Thanks for reading, now go check out The Longest Climb by thejoker122 as it follows Matt Lopez who will be featured more in the future thanks again. **


	3. The Beast and The Freak

**What is up everyone, I am finally back with Chapter 3, I am so sorry it took so damn long to update but I kept changing my mind on how the chapter should go but I finally came to a decision which I hope all enjoy cause this is the last chapter before Genesis so please enjoy.**

***I own nothing belonging to TNA only the story and Marcus King.**

Marcus entered the arena and for the first time since joining the company he wasn't following Rood's orders tonight due to Roode not being here since he wanted go straight to the city hosting Genesis. He walked down the hall and entered the locker room he shared with the other wrestlers, like usual he ignored their looks then changed into his wrestling attire despite not having a match tonight so far. Once he was done he walked out slamming the door behind him, he made his way down the hall to the catering area where he saw some Knockouts talking to each other. Marcus went to the table and grabbed water but before he could walk away he heard some of the conversation from the girls. "Poor Madison, being chased by the psycho freak Shaw" Marcus turned slightly to see that it was Gail Kim who had said it.

"I know but Shaw is a freak and no one will go near him to help her" Brooke Tessmacher replied. Marcus furrowed his brows, he went to shake it up and ignore it but then stopped only because if there was one thing his mother taught him was never disrespect women no matter what. He turned to leave, " I just hope Shaw doesn't try anything after her match against Velvet Sky tonight" Brooke said as the two walked away. Marcus stood straight then turned only to come face to face with Kurt Angle, the two men didn't say anything for a while before Kurt said,

"It's a good thing I found you Mr. King, you have a match tonight but that's the best part, I'm not going to tell you who you'll face because there is no fun in that" Marcus said nothing as the man walked past him. Marcus tense up and wants to throw something but does nothing as he makes his way towards the gorilla position, he turned the corner and bumps into someone knocking them down to the ground so he looks down and sees that it was Madison but instead of just walking away like last time he offered his hand which she accepted allowing him to help her to her feet. They said nothing to each other nor could they because that's when Shaw appeared behind Madison making her jump when he touched her shoulders but before he could do it again, Marcus placed himself between them blocking TNA's resident nutcase from touching her again.

Every time Shaw moved to try and get around Marcus, the big Samoan would move to block his path as well. After a couple more tries Shaw eventually gave up then stormed off leaving Madison alone with Marcus so he turns to face her only to she that she was still scared. He reached up and touched her should making her jump, when she saw who it was she hugged him, which caught him off guard. He didn't attempt to hug back nor did he get a chance to as she released her hold then walked off leaving him standing there in confusion. Marcus shook his head then made his way over to the gorilla position, he waited until his music cued up before stepping out onto the stage where he was being met with boos from the crowd but he didn't care as he made his way down the ramp towards the ring.

Marcus climbed the steps and entered the ring, he stood watching the entrance awaiting the arrival of his opponents but suddenly Shaw who had come out from the crowd strikes him in the back with a steel chair. The force of the blow knocked Marcus down to his knees but Shaw didn't stop there as he struck Marcus in the back of the head next with the chair knocking the Pensacola native down to the mat. Shaw continued the assault on Marcus with the steel chair until finally referees and security came out from the back forcing him to stop the assault and leave the ring.

Every watched as Marcus lied on the mat, the crowd was quite due to them never witnessing a man of Marcus's stature taking a beating like that before. Suddenly Marcus's left arm moved as he placed his hand down onto the mat along with his right hand then he pushed himself up so he was on his knees. The moment he did that a new sound filled the arena as he started to get to his feet, it wasn't the sound of boos but clapping hands and cheers. He had impressed the fans, he reached over and grabbed the ropes and used them to stand pushing away the help of every official as he did. When Marcus got his feet he turned to face Shaw who was in the crowd staring back at him, Marcus brought up his left hand then slid his thumb across his throat motioning that Shaw was now on his hit list.

Marcus climbed through the ropes exiting the ring and started making his way up the ramp only to stop short when Kurt Angle's music hit and he walked out onto the stage. "Shaw, I am having it up to here with you and your bullshit…. Every week I hear complains about you stalking Madison Rayne so I'm going to put you in a match this Sunday, if you lose then you will have no choice but to be sent to a mental facility for good this time and your opponent will be…." He started to say when suddenly Marcus yanked the microphone away from Kurt and said,

"ME!" he hand the mic back to Kurt who accepted it, Kurt shot a glare at the Samoan for interrupting him but Marcus didn't care at this moment as he kept staring daggers at Shaw and Kurt saw this so he said,

"This Sunday at Genesis it will be Samuel Shaw going one on one against Marcus King…." He went quite for a minute then said,

"In a street fight."

**Thanks for reading and chapter 4 should be up as soon as possible. **


End file.
